


The Road Goes Ever On And On

by GilornethTheGold



Series: A Light among Shadows [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe- Frerin Lives, Cultural Differences, Depression, Dwarrow, F/M, Fauntlings, Fluff, Frerin and Belladonna are best of friends, Friendship, Gen, Hobbits, Infant!Bilbo, Other, Young!Belladonna, fem!Bilbo, young!Bilbo, young!Bungo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilornethTheGold/pseuds/GilornethTheGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets to accompany 'A Light Amongst Shadow' series. Mostly unconnected drabbles and some plot bunnies which couldn't fit in <i>Claiming Guardianship</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Naming of A Faunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind how the name Bilbo originated, and why only Frerin calls her by that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reades of ISOLP,
> 
> I want to mention that I have no idea when the next chapter will be updated. My laptop is not working so I am confined to typing on a Ipad. To make up for it, I will post short drabbles for you all :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this!

"Belladonna, for the last time I am the least likely person to select your Faunt's name. Kindly stop bothering me and leave me in peace so I can finish this!" The Dwarf irritably waved the unfinished letter in her face, letting his quill fall to the grass. 

A merry grin stretched on her plump lips and the Hobbit snatched at the parchment neatly out of his hands, even as Frerin attempted hastily to withdraw it.

This was getting beyond ridiculous. _"Belladonna Baggins!"_

"You're so not getting it back until you help me figure out a name." Belladonna replied in her pleasant, singsong voice and stretched against the bench. Frerin knew he could take back the parchment with ease if he wanted to, but there was his friend's current condition to take into consideration. He was willing (however grumpily) to humor her.

That, and Belladonna would _never_ give the piece of parchment back without putting up a fight and it would probably get torn up in the process. The Dwarf couldn't bear the thought of beginning those reports from scratch.

"I need to send this back to Ered Luin," Frerin could view the patient raven (one of its kind, truly) from his current position, perched by one of Bag-End's round windows. "Dis will refuse to let allow me entry in the mountain if I don't get them send by today. The raven is a tell-tale you know."

Talking ravens were a topic that immensely fascinated Belladonna, but she had grown used to Frerin's ploys. 

"Don't distract me," She scolded, placing a hand over her swollen belly. "You promised to help me if I won the pumpkin pie contest. And I did so I get to pick the name of lur faunt. Bungo will never let me live it down if it doesn't get selected by tomorrow!"

Frerin snorted. _Hobbits and their strange customs._

Mothers always had the first right to choose the name of their offsprings amongst Dwarrow kind. It was not so with the Hobbit parents, who apparently settled such cases by competitions. That too by _cooking_ competitions.

"You don't even know whether it's a boy or a girl," He reasoned. "Wouldn't it be better to consult Bungo in this matter? I am hardly a part of your fam-"

"It's going to be a boy," The Hobbit replied firmly, her face lighting up with a smile. It made her whole form seemingly glow with joy and Frerin felt his irritation ease away. "I know it." 

"How?" He asked for umpteenth time.

Children were a blessing indeed and it made Frerin glad to see his friend so elated at the prospect of being a mother. Everyone was as excited as if their own child was about to born. Frerin together with Aragorn and Halbarad had painted and furnished the little faunt's room. Gabdalf had brought the most toys. Even Thorin had contributed when he heard of Belladonna's pregnancy, by crafting flower vases out of jade for the faunt's room.

"I just know it, alright? And don't be ridiculous, I can't ask Bungo when he lost to me! But he is going to choose a girl's name just in case."

"And you're helping me," Belladonna then aimed a punch at him to get his attention. Freirn deflected it effortlessly. "-because you're my best friend."

"If I do it, will you kindly return my letter and not bother me until I finish it?" It was too much to hope for, but maybe she would let him? Then again, knowing Belladonna as he did, the answer was _probably not._

The Hobbit gave him another beaming smile, and pulled up bunch of pages from behind her on which he could see many many scribbled, encircled and scratched out names.

"Of course!"

Frerin sighed. He knews those lists like the back of his hand. Belladonna's numerous, never ending relations had send in _suggestions._

She began sorting them out, muttering aloud her displeasure on many a names. Shifting to find a comfortable position, Frerin too, took one in his hands and peered at it intently.

"Does it has to be similar to Bungo?"

The Mistress of Bag End shrugged. "Not necessarily. There's no specific rule to names although girls are usually named after flowers."

hmm sound, paying no conscious attention to her words. He closed his eyes, racking his brain for names derived out/or similar to Bungo's. Not too many choices in that category.

_What if it was an amalgamation of both Belladonna and Bungo's name? ___

Belgo? Nah too odd. And one relative, Belladonna's cousin twice removed or something, had already suggested it. Bilgo? Bigo, Bingo nuh that was Bungo's brother. Blingo, Bilgo, Blinbo, Blinbo.

Wait. What about-

"Bilbo!" Frerin blurted out in excitement. "Bilbo son of Bungo. Doesn't it sound a fine name for your faunt?"

The Dwarf, feeling suddenly too pleased at himself, gazed expectantly at his friend. If she rejected it, as was Belladonna's wont, he would simply refuse to clean his own room before leaving for Ered Luin.

Without any warning the Hobbit let out a squeal, and Frerin found himself being pushed backs as Belladonna slung her arms around.

"Oh, do be careful Bumblebee!" He cried out in alarm, steadying his friend after he managed not to topple over.

The way Belladonna was prone to jumping and dancing around and simply not remaining _still_ for a single moment; it was much better for her own self to remain indoors. Even Dis had been at least that much sensible, and that was saying something!

"But that's simply perfect!" Belladonna cried out in a burst of excitement mirroring his. "Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. Oh I must tell Bungo!" 

Frerin clasped hold of his letter and leaped to his feet, before Belladonna could attempt to get up herself. He helped her gently and carefully onto her furry feet, refused to be lead into a merry jig and followed her through Bag End's thriving garden towards the round door of the smial.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Looks like I won the bet," Halbarad straightened up with a flourish after passing through the too small doorway (for a Man) of Belladonna's room. 

Frerin barely registered his words, an overwhelming sense of relief gripping his heart at seeing the tired but smiling face of the dearest of his friends. The tight chill of anxiety and fear eased away. He had been _so_ scared, Mahal only knew how much he feared for her, and how had he spend the whole night in praying for Belladonna's and her faunt's life.

"Come and see your niece," Belladonna said in a low voice and only the did Frerin realize that the tiny form in Bungo's arms was wrapped in pink. Pink meant that it was a girl.

_Confounding Hobbit traditions!_

Bungo drew near, his face haggard and drawn, but with a cotent and truly exhilated smile firmly on his lips. The last of Frerin's tension faded away.

"I congratulate you from my heart," The Dwarf said, with a smile of his own, recalling the joyous occasion of his nephews respective births.

"Yavanna blessed us. And it's a girl of all wondrous things to happen!" Bungo laughed heartily. Belladonna made an indignant noise but said nothing. Halbarad already had begun reminding her of all occasions she swore that it would be a boy.

"We named her Bellana," Bungo offered to let Frerin hold the infant and extended his adms. Only after a moments hesitation (and Belladonna's insistant voice from the bed) did he open his arm wide, took hold of the bundle with utmost care and cradled her close to his chest.

"Bellana daughter of Bungo," His smile grew wider and Frerin placed the gentlest of kisses on the soft skin of her forehead. Mahal, she was so tiny! He changed his voice, mimicking Fili's babyish words. "Did you see how unfair your parents are, my little Bilbo? They won't use the name your uncle suggested."

Laughter echoed around the room but Frerin had eyes only for the faunt in his arms, an odd sort of warmth filling his heart. He suddenly wished his family were here to see little Bellana.

_What would it like be to have a child of his own?_


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Bungo Baggins met Belladonna Took.

The most important clans of the Shire comprised of the Bagginses, the Tooks and the Brandybucks. They were the most populous, the wealthiest and (in case of Bagginses) the most respectable of the Shire's Hobbits. the members of these clans threw the most fun and extravagant parties and also invited most guests and gave out numerous gifts. Whenever any obstacle rose, the heads of these respective clans would be consulted to counter it.

The Baggins were wholly opposite to the Tooks and the members of two clans mingled with each other limitedly. However, when situation called for it, one could often see a Baggins visiting a Took or vice versa.

On such an occasion, the Lady Baggins found herself wending her way through the lush lanes of Tuckborough towards the Great Smials along with her elder son.

"What a nice, obedient boy!" Grandmother Took had commented upon seeing young Bungo Baggins, laughter in her gay voice. The lad promptly hid himself behind his mother's billowing skirts, flushing beetroot red.

"Aye," Laura Baggins had bobbed her head, proudly. "He's a Baggins afterall."

Grandmother Took had inclined her head in acknowlegment and called loud. "Isengrim! Mira! Bella!"

The faunts had appeared almost immediately, rushing, pushing at each other, and bursting into giggles every little while.

"Goodmorning!" They greeted in unison upon sighting visitors.

"Whose this?" A very pretty lass, with hair the color of wheat stalks had stopped by him and peered at him with a twinkling pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

Laura tapped his back and Bungo remembered that he had to introduce himself.

"I'm Bungo," He said far too quickly, and felt himself quite out of breath. "Bungo Baggins."

"A Baggins!" The girl with cropped brown curls exclaimed evn as the words barely leave his mouth. "What is a Baggins doing in Tuckborough?"

"Behave, child mine!" Adamanta Took chided gently. Bungo felt indignation churning inside him ( _he was here only because Ma made him to come, thank you very much indeed_ ) and even his mother looked affronted.

"These are our guests and will stay here for the afternoon. Now Isengrim and Bella, why don't you take Bungo to play with you?"

Lady Baggins, although not entirely pleased with this arrangement, nodded to her son and he joined the Tooks quite reluctantly.

"We shall play with conkers," Isengrim announced. "Mira, Bella now go on and bring them out." 

He grabbed hold of Bungo's collar and said hurriedly. "Not you. You must stay here for no one is allowed to see our hidden stash!"

"What is that?" Bungo regretted asking when the boy grinned and mimicked sealing his lips. In restropect, he didn't want to know about any secret stashes. It sounded decidely Tookish and not something his mother would approve off. 

Mira and Bella soon returned, armed with conkers. They all followed a well-trodden route leading to lake and soon they all were throwing conkers with all their might, vying for the furthest throw. 

For a while, the girl with gold hair won constantly for she was the tallest of the four. After his twentieth try, Bungo defeated her something that caused quite a commotion. It turned out that Belladonna, as was her name, was undisputed conker champion amongst her siblings.

Bungo was afraid that she would get offended and his mother had strictly told him not to pick a fight with others or else no-dessert-for-three-weeks.

"You're quite a good player," She proclaimed grandly instead. "The champion of conkers!"

"I am tired of conkers," Isengrim said. He was quite put out by being beaten by both his sisters and a Baggins! "Let's go 'venturing."

"Venturing?" Bungo asked in confusion.

"Adventuring." Mirabella clarified. "We're the explorers on a mission to seek Effs."

"It's Elves!" Belladonna immediately corrected. It hard to keep track of who was saying what, they all were prone to speak so quickly. "Lets go by that bend and cross the stream. Perhaps we'll find Elves there!"

Bungo did not know what Elves were and all this adventuring business sounded very unBagginsish. "Wouldn't we get scolded?" He asked, anxiously. 

"Scared, are you Baggins?" Belladonna asked with a laugh. "Let's leave him behind."

"He'll be no use to us anyone." Isengrim added.

Of course Bungo puffed out his chest at that and insisted to join them and together the four marched towards the bend in the road.

They played by the stream, ate blackberries from their brambles but found no sign of Elves. The sun was well beyond its afternoon when the ventured back.

Lady Baggins was very cross to see the rumpled and muddied state of his clothes and scolded him for his carelessness. Bungo bore it all valiantly and said his goodbyes to the Tooks while feeling despondent of a sudden. He did not wish to lose his new friends.

"Wait! Someone shouted just as he stepped down the path. Belladonna ran down the flight of steps leading to the scarlet door of the Great Smials and thrusted something in Bungo's chubby right hand. 

"A sign of our friendship and for your victory this morn," She declared. "You have earned the finest conker from our stash. You are a good sort for a Baggins, Bungo."

Bungs couldn't help the blush that spread on his face, thanked the Took lass profusely and greatly treasured his 'reward'.


	3. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She would never be whole again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a laptop. My sister kindly loaned it to me. Might be seeing an update of ISOLP, ya all :)

Bellana didn't want to move.

No matter how many times her entirely well-meaning family and friends tried to tell her that she should to get up. She'd rather stay here, her cheek pressed to the tear-soaked pillow, cocooned under her flowery, rumpled sheets. Aunt Donnamira's hand continued to stroke her curls; she'd finally realized it was hers when she'd begun speaking in a soft voice, trying to soothe her.

Her daughter Esmeralda Took was there as well; Bellana had been staring at her best-friend's furry feet for a long time now.

She'd also heard Mrs. Gamgee puttering about in the kitchen and her Uncle Isengrim had entered the room at some point, but if he was still there, he had long since gone silent.

Everything hurt. Every single muscle. Even her eyelids were throbbing. But even worse than all that, it ached inside—deep down in a way that couldn't possibly be described.

It hurt more than the day she'd realized that her parents were really dead. More than all those times she came to know that the Bagginses thought her odd and strange. Even more than Grandmother Took's funeral.

Frerin was gone.

And for all Bellana knew, he was never returning. He'd forsaken her. The thought brought a fresh wave of pain and Bellana suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Bella…" Esmeralda's worried voice was very close to tip of her ear. She snapped her eyes shut, dug her fingers into the soft bedspread and tried to make it all go away.

"Bellana." A low voice thick with emotion spoke. And a large hand on her shoulder, shaking it a little. "Bellana, open your eyes."

_I don't want to._

But she did it anyway. Sunlight streamed from the round windows, making her go momentarily blind. Uncle Isengrim was seated cross-legged on an armchair. Aunt Donnamira was gripping her shoulder so tightly it hurt. "It's alright, Bellana. You're safe and sound. We'll look after you, alright?"

Bellana struggled to understand that. Aunt Donnamira leaned in. "He's at the Ered Luin now—and he's perfectly safe. The rangers just sent word," Donnamira Took continued in that same quiet voice. "Everything is going to be all right." And then she shifted away and Bellana was glad for she didn't want to her voice or anyone else, but only for a second until the Took said stiffly, "Esmera, give me a hand."

"Bellana, I need you to sit up," she said in a firm voice when she was facing Bellana again. "And then we need you to eat something, before you take your medicines."

_Medicines? Why would she need them?_

Bellana let herself be pulled up. Esmeralda took her hand as soon as she was sitting and clambered over the bed, hugging her tightly. Someone else took the other one; she turned her head and found Mrs Gamgee beside her.

"Come on," Esmeralda said in a strangely soft voice. Bellana said nothing in response, cupping her hands around a giant mug of peppermint tea that Mrs Gamgee handed her.

"Beggin' your pardon missus, but this sittin' and mournin' and refusin' to food is not right, not right at all!" The gardener's wife face was greatly distressed. "Look at you! All skin an' bones!"

Bellana trained her eyes on the swirling liquid, barely registering the tirade. 

"Drink your tea," Aunt Donnamira said gently. "You'll feel much better."

Bellana set the mug down with one quick jerky movement. "Is he coming back?" she asked, not caring that her voice was thick with tears. "What did the rangers say?"

The silence was answer enough. Leaning over her knees, she dug her fingertips into her eyes, her head spinning as stars dotted her vision. "Why?" she croaked. "Why would he do this?"

"There was no other way," Aunt Donnabell said as she brushed her hand over and over her hair. "He loves you too much, Bellana. He had no choice."

Bellana could only shake her head.

Why didn't they understand? She had recovered from her wounds. It was just a nasty fall while walking over slippery stones along Brandywine. Wholly her fault. Why would Frerin believe her to be in danger if her were with her? Why wouldn't anyone explain anything to her?

"He didn't even ask me," she said into her palms. "I was in no danger. I wanted him to stay." Her voice broke. "He didn't have to do this."

"You wouldn't understand," Uncle Isengrim finally spoke, his voice firm. Bellana peered at him, and tried to blink back the tears of anger that wouldn't be still.

"I would if anyone bothered to explain it to me!" she snapped as a tear slid down the side of her nose. The Hobbit swiped it away.

"Even I don't completely understand," Aunt Donnabell said. "He is a Durin and the line is threatened for one reason or another. He couldn't stay here, even if he wanted to."

"Rotting pile of compost! He didn't wanted to stay—"

Bellana tuned her cousin and best friend's voice out. She didn't want to hear anything against her guardian. Even if his abandonment warranted it.

"-but we are your family Bella. We'll never desert you like that! It's going to be-"

"No," she breathed. "It's not going to be alright. I want my father back. I don't care about anything or any threats. Nothing is going to be alright if he's gone."

"Bellana," Her aunt said sharply. "You can't-"

The Mistress of Bag Ens threw the sheets off and stood abruptly, had to fight with the heavy quilt before it slumped from her shoulders, and then she turned toward the door, half-blind from the hot tears she didn't want anyone to see.

Someone caught her shoulder. "Bellan…"

"Just please," Bellana whispered as she propped a hand on the door knob of her bedroom. "Please just leave me alone."

Uncle Isengrim's hand fell slowly from her shoulder, and no one else said anything; no one tried to stop her again. Feeling like she was suffocating, Bellana stumbled through the kitchen and into the backyard, not stopping until she reached the little stone wall that marked the end of the back garden. Her backside protested as she dropped heavily and drew her knees up; shivering in the crisp air, no matter how tightly she hugged her legs.

He hadn't even said goodbye.

He'd simply gone. Without a word.

Bellana pressed her forehead to her knees, listening to the winding howling.

It wasn't very long before footsteps approached. Two bodies sat beside her, and she knew without having to look that it was Esmera and Primula (Bellana had thought she had gone to Buckland last night). Neither one touched her, neither spoke. They simply sat, waiting with her.

There was no way the tangled knot that had replaced her stomach was going to be cooperative, Bellana rose her head from her knees.

"Are you angry with me?" The Took asked gingerly, breaking the silence. "For saying you know..." Esmera had been very vocal in her opinion of Frerin and his abandoning her. Bellana didn't answer.

"We understand that you need to be alone," Primula added softly as she run her fingers through the mass of her dark curls. "But we are all here to talk, if you need to… I hope you know that."

Bellana nodded, not trusting her voice.

Bellana?" Esmeralda this time. Still in that tentative tone. "Are you quite all right?"

He left me.

He is not returning

"I'm fine," she replied on a short breath and turned her head away. She wasn't all right. She couldn't even pretend to herself. She felt like she was cracking.

Shattered like a glass ornament. Into thousands of useless shards.

And she would never be whole again.


End file.
